


Invencible

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru le hacía cometer estupideces. Estupideces, como escaparse de su casa, luego que sus padres se hubiesen retirado a su habitación, tomar su abrigo, su bufanda, guantes y orejeras, e ir a encontrarse con su amigo, a mitad de la noche. Esa clase de estupideces. </p><p>--</p><p>Leves spoilers del capítulo 148 del manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invencible

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí está. El primer fic de Haikyuu!! que escribí, pero que hasta ahora publico, y por supuesto, tenía que ser de ellos. 
> 
> Se me hacen tan monos los condenados, fue algo inevitable. Al principio pensé en tan sólo contar la escena inicial, con la que abre el fic, pero luego, me dije que quería mostrar mucho más. No es precisamente muy explícito en su relación como pareja, pero quería enfocarme en mucho más que eso. Lo que me gusta de esta pareja, es precisamente la amistad tan fuerte que tienen, y la conexión que hay entre ambos. Y de allí, surgieron el resto de las escenas. 
> 
> Además que, francamente, después de haber leído el capítulo 148, me dije que tenía que escribir algo un poco más largo, para llenar mi corazón vacío, y especialmente, hacer que de alguna forma, el pobre Iwaizumi se sienta menos miserable. Mi pobreto.
> 
> Otra contribución al fandom de español, ¡espero que guste! <3

_Oikawa Tooru le hacía cometer estupideces._

 

Estupideces, como escaparse de su casa, luego que sus padres se hubiesen retirado a su habitación, tomar su abrigo, su bufanda, guantes y orejeras, e ir a encontrarse con su amigo, a mitad de la noche. Esa clase de estupideces.

 

Muchos niños de ocho años no se lo plantearían, porque la oscuridad les asustaba, porque estar sin sus padres les podría aterrar. Porque hacía mucho frío, porque era diciembre. Era demasiado esfuerzo, muy arriesgado, como para que muchos se planteasen el hacerlo, pero Iwaizumi Hajime no pudo negarse. Tooru se lo había dejado muy claro: Iba a ver la lluvia de estrellas, pasase lo que pasase, y lo haría con él o sin él.

 

Cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja a su amigo, no descansaría hasta verlo realizado, así que, Iwaizumi no se lo pensó dos veces. Prefería acompañarlo, no fuese a pasarle algo a ese tonto.

 

Fueron al parque cerca de sus casas, porque era un lugar tranquilo, y porque estaba sobre una pequeña colina, desde donde podrían tener una buena vista para la lluvia de estrellas. Escuchó a Oikawa lamentarse de no tener dinero suficiente como para comprarse un telescopio, porque su padre se negaba a comprárselo. El señor Oikawa decía que aquello de su interés por los astros, por los extraterrestres y naves espaciales, era tan sólo una fase, y que no quería desperdiciar dinero en ello, porque en algún momento, su hijo se aburriría.

 

Era una lástima que su padre no pudiese distinguir entre los pasajeros intereses de Tooru, y sus verdaderas obsesiones. Su tono de voz variaba cuando se trataba de una cosa u otra. Sonaba mucho más animado, más interesado, más apasionado, diría él. Y sólo pasaba con dos cosas, por ahora: Todo lo que tuviese que ver con el universo, y el voleibol. Además, de no estar realmente interesado, jamás se habría salido de su casa, a pasar frío, para ver la lluvia de estrellas. Quizás con el tiempo, podría conseguirse un telescopio.

 

—Gracias por venir, Iwa-chan —dijo Oikawa, sonriéndole ampliamente, hasta que se dibujaron dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Las tenía rosadas por el frío, seguramente, porque podía notar la punta de su nariz algo enrojecida también.

 

Se terminó por acercar a éste, desacomodándose la enorme bufanda de lana que había traído consigo. Oikawa parecía haber dejado olvidada la suya, seguramente con el apuro de llegar al parque, antes de que comenzase la lluvia.

 

—Vas a congelarte, tonto —murmuró, pasando la bufanda por el cuello de Tooru, y luego pasándola por el suyo también, amarrándolos casi.

 

Oikawa hizo un sonido de gusto, de felicidad, apretujándose más a él. Sus ojos chocolates estaban ahora en el cielo, mirando de aquí para allá, con una ansiedad escrita en su rostro. Había estado hablando de esa lluvia de estrellas en las últimas semanas, en cualquiera ocasión que podía. Durante sus prácticas de voleibol, cuando estaban jugando en el parque, cuando veían una película juntos, en casa de alguno de los dos, cenando con sus padres… Iwaizumi conocía esa insistencia suya: Quería convencer a sus padres. Tuvo la intención de que se fuesen de paseo hacia algún lugar lejos de la ciudad, lejos de las luces de la calle y de los edificios, para que el cielo se viese mejor, pero sus padres no quisieron.

 

Fue él, quien habló del parque, cuando vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Tooru, por frustración. No necesariamente propuso que se escapasen y pasasen frío, pero sí habló del parque. Por la posición en la que estaba el terreno, cerca de unas residencias, lejos de los edificios altos, podrían al menos tener una mejor vista que desde sus casas. _Algún día viviré en un lugar apartado, ¡donde se puedan ver las estrellas! Y tú vendrás conmigo, Iwa-chan._ Palabras de Tooru, las recordaba bien.

 

—Sólo hasta las diez, recuerda.

 

—Lo sé, Iwa-chan. ¡Con suerte para entonces ya habremos visto muchas!

 

—… Espero que ya no estés pensando que quizás veremos naves espaciales.

 

—¡Claro que no!

 

Pero Iwaizumi sabía que el otro estaba mintiendo. Y aquello le hizo sonreír.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo después, hasta que vieron la primera estrella. Iwaizumi pensó que sería mucho más… esplendoroso. Mucho más impresionante, como había visto en algunas fotos. Le pareció más bien como un punto que avanzaba, como si fuese una especie de helicóptero o un avión. Pero para Oikawa, pareció ser mucho más que eso. Le tomó de la mano, con fuerza, y emitió un sonido de sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y su boca también.

 

Iwaizumi se le quedó mirando cuando apareció la siguiente estrella, y la siguiente. De pronto, mirar su rostro, su emoción y su felicidad, parecía mucho más interesante que la lluvia de estrellas. No muchas veces veía a su amigo de ese modo: Genuinamente feliz. Últimamente se abrumaba mucho con tonterías, como conseguir el saque perfecto, o aprender a recibir el balón de manera adecuada, sin fallar ni una sola vez. Comenzaba a compararse con otros compañeros suyos, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta. Sus sonrisas cada vez parecían más forzadas y falsas, aunque nadie más que él pareciese haberlo notado.

 

Pero allí, bajo la lluvia de estrellas, en el parque y en medio de tanto frío, Oikawa Tooru era realmente feliz, Iwaizumi podía verlo. Aguantando la respiración cuando pasaba una estrella más rápida que las demás, seguramente pensando que se trataba de una nave especial.

 

—¡Iwa-chan, pide un deseo! —exclamó Oikawa, girándose para mirarlo, con esa sonrisa enorme y con sus ojos algo mojados también, producto de la brisa invernal.

 

—¿Un deseo?

 

—¡Sí! Pídele un deseo a una estrella.

 

Ah, había escuchado sobre eso alguna vez. La gente solía pedirle deseos a estrellas fugaces, esperando que ésta cumpliese lo que más deseaban. Él no creía en esas cosas, la verdad… O al menos creía que no. Pero Oikawa parecía ilusionado, y tan seguro, que le hacía creer lo contrario, aunque fuese un poco.

 

Abrió un poco la boca, mientras se decidía por qué pedir, pero Tooru puso su mano enguantada sobre su boca. La lana estaba fría, y la sensación hizo que toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizase. Por el contacto con la tela fría, se dijo, no porque Tooru se le acercó mucho y cubrió su boca.  

 

—¡No lo digas en voz alta! Luego no se cumple —Oikawa sacudió su cabeza, sonriente—. Tiene que ser un secreto. ¡Yo también voy a pedir un deseo!

 

Y Oikawa cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, alzando su rostro hacia el cielo estrellado. Pudo ver sus orejas entre sus cabellos, que estaban algo sonrojadas, en las puntas. Sí, o al menos eso le parecía, con la ayuda de la luz de un farol que llegaba hasta cerca donde estaban. Seguramente tenía frío, él también, pero aún así, la sonrisa no abandonaba a Tooru para nada. Y pareció volverse más sincera de un momento a otro, imaginaba que por el deseo que estaba pidiendo. Seguramente sería algo relacionado con los extraterrestres, o el voleibol. Probablemente lo último, quizás.

 

Él pensó en el suyo. ¿Qué debería de pedir? No podía pensar en nada en particular que desease. De momento su vida iba bastante bien.

 

Sus ojos buscaron el cielo, y encontraron un par de estrellas que avanzaban, y se preguntó si se verían mejor en un telescopio. Quizás debería de pedir porque él y Oikawa podrían ver una lluvia de estrellas en uno. Quizás podría pedir que el padre de Oikawa le regalase uno pronto, para que su hijo se sintiese feliz.

 

Iwaizumi, en silencio, apretó la mano de Oikawa cuando sintió que éste retomó el agarre que había iniciado con la lluvia de estrellas. Y cuando se topó con otra estrella, segundos después, se decidió por un deseo. Uno simple, que quizás no podría conseguir por su propia cuenta, porque no era algo que pudiese comprar. Uno que sonaba un poco vergonzoso, pero que era sincero.

 

Le pidió a la estrella que se movía en el cielo, que ella y muchas más, le trajesen más sonrisas sinceras de Oikawa. Que su amigo tuviese más motivos para sonreír como ahora, en lugar de ocultarse en esas falsas sonrisas que estaban comenzando a surgir de vez en cuando.

 

Deseó por la felicidad de Oikawa, bajo la lluvia de estrellas.

 

//

 

_Oikawa Tooru era un idiota. Y le hacía reír._

 

Si el padre de Tooru pensó que se olvidaría de los extraterrestres pronto, se equivocó. Oikawa pretendía no darle mucha importancia a ello, pero lo cierto, era que a veces dejaba que su cabeza viajase a galaxias lejanas, cada vez que veía alguna película. Su fascinación y su pánico por ellos, por los seres que pudiesen existir más allá, era inexplicable. Estaba admirado por el tema, al mismo tiempo que podía sentir miedo porque fuese presa de un secuestro alienígena.

 

Iwaizumi vio la película _Alien_ con él, cuando ambos tenían alrededor de doce años, una noche después de un partido de práctica. No les fue muy bien, por lo que Oikawa estuvo bastante callado cuando regresaron a casa, y quiso distraerle. No tomaron más que unos cuantos segundos, antes de ofrecerle que viesen algo, lo que fuese, lo que él quisiese, con tal de no ver esa expresión en el rostro de Oikawa. Y funcionó.

 

Funcionó demasiado, quizás. Tuvo que separarlo un poco de la televisión cuando la película inició, y lo escuchó varias veces chillar de emoción con las imágenes que salían en la pantalla, sobretodo con las tomas en las que salía el espacio. Dejaron las palomitas a un lado, cuando la cosa comenzó a tornarse un poco violenta. Ninguno se esperó que fuese tan gráfica. Usualmente él era mucho más valiente cuando las películas eran de ese estilo, pero, incluso para él, a esa edad, fue bastante impresionante.

 

Quizás no fue tan buena elección. Y lo comprobó luego, cuando se quedó a dormir en casa de Oikawa, y lo escuchó dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama.

 

Fue capaz de adivinar que iba a hablar, antes de que lo hiciese, y también supo cuál era su petición.

 

—Iwa-chan… ¿Estás despierto? —preguntó Oikawa, con un hilo de voz, asomando su cabeza entre las cobijas. Tooru estaba  lejos de ser un chiquillo, un nene, pero a veces, cuando tenía miedo, parecía uno.

 

—Sí —respondió y antes de que Tooru dijese algo más, salió de su bolsa de dormir, y caminó hasta la cama de su amigo.

 

Éste se movió sin decir nada, pegando la espalda a la pared y mirándolo fijamente. En la oscuridad de la habitación no podía distinguir bien su expresión, no desde esa distancia, pero Iwaizumi podía imaginársela.

 

La cama no era muy grande, pero tampoco era tan pequeña como para que no pudiesen acomodarse allí. Tampoco era la primera vez que compartía cama con Oikawa. Algunas veces éste se quejaba de que tuviese que acomodarse en el suelo, en una bolsa de dormir, cuando él tenía una cama cómoda en la que podía echarse. No le molestaba dormir con su amigo, tampoco, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

 

O cuando éste se quedaba en su casa, y se metía en su cama sin pedir permiso, a mitad de la noche, porque sí. Porque quizás no encontraba acomodo entre sus cobijas, o porque le hacía gracia el sonido que hacía él, fastidiado porque le hubiese despertado.

 

—¿Qué tal si alguno de mis padres tiene uno de esos bichos en el pecho? —preguntó Oikawa, cuando hubo puesto la cabeza en la almohada, buscando acomodo.

 

—No tiene sentido, tus padres no han ido al espacio para encontrarse con uno de los extraterrestres —razonó, cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano bajo su cabeza.

 

—¡¿Qué tal si ya no están en el espacio?! —chilló Tooru, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, apretando su pijama—. ¡¿Qué tal si nosotros tenemos algunos dentro, Iwa-chan?! ¡¿Vamos a morir?!

 

—No te pongas histérico, _Asskawa_ —gruñó, dándole un golpecito en la frente, con sus dedos, escuchando al otro quejarse—. No tenemos nada de eso, y no vamos a morir. Fue tan sólo una película.

 

—Ya, pero los extraterrestres sí que existen.

 

—Bueno, vale, pero no tienen que ser como esos —soltó un suspiro cuando sintió al otro querer replicarle, quejarse, quizás gritar un poco más, y le dijo lo que siempre lo relajaba—. Yo te defenderé de los extraterrestres si hace falta, _Asskawa,_ así que ya no temas.

 

Oikawa pareció aceptar aquello, y poco a poco fue calmándose. Posó su cabeza sobre su hombro, y su cuerpo tembló un poco con la respiración de él, cálida, chocando contra su hombro. Era mucho más controlada que antes, y su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan frío. El momento de pánico había pasado. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado asustado con el asunto. Cuando terminaron de ver la película, los padres de Tooru regresaron, y éste maquilló sus emociones cuando le preguntaron qué tal había pasado la tarde. Tampoco mencionó nada en la hora de la cena, nada salvo algunos que otros comentarios sobre sus clases. Últimamente sus expresiones faciales, las falsas, se habían vuelto mucho más frecuente.

 

Con el paso de los años, Oikawa parecía haberse vuelto un maestro del engaño. Con todos menos con él, claro. Con él, todavía, se permitía mostrarse de este modo: Imperfecto. Sólo a él le mostraba su ceño fruncido por el enojo, sus ojos mojados con lágrimas, y sus amplias sonrisas verdaderas. Y de cierto modo, le gustaba que fuese así, que le siguiese teniendo confianza. Porque, si Oikawa no sacaba esas cosas de su cabeza, ¿qué sería de él? ¿Se la pasaría creyendo todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sin importar lo horrible que fuese?

 

Hacía unos días, le había dicho que había notado lo talentosos que eran los chicos de un equipo rival, y que él, comparado con ellos, era mediocre. Se molestó mucho con él, en aquella ocasión, porque no podía creer que Tooru dijese esas cosas de él. Pero también se preocupó, ¿así pensaba él realmente?

 

—¿Y la profesora de historia?

 

—¿Qué tiene?

 

—Con ese peinado que a veces se pone, ¿sabes cuál? Se parece un poco a _Alien._

Tuvo que taparse la boca y usar su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una carcajada, porque era demasiado tarde como para que estuviese haciendo escándalo, pero Tooru tenía razón: Vaya si se parecía. Su risa contagió al otro, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se sacudía contra el suyo, riéndose a gusto.

 

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron riéndose, tratando de mantener un mínimo de control, para no despertar a nadie, pero diría que fue bastante. Y a pesar de que fuese una tontería, Iwaizumi se sintió feliz con ello. Así eran sus momentos favoritos con Tooru, cuando éste se sonría sinceramente, cuando se reía, cuando decía tonterías que le arrancaban carcajadas, porque era un tonto y porque era gracioso.

 

Esas risas, eran la razón por la que Iwaizumi le había dicho a Oikawa que le protegería de los extraterrestres, porque así lo haría. Lo protegería de seres espaciales, de los equipos rivales, de las derrotas, de las palabras que Oikawa decía en su cabeza y las que expresaba, de su inseguridad y sus miedos.

 

Lo cuidaría, hasta que Oikawa fuese fuerte. E incluso, después de ello.

 

//

 

_Oikawa Tooru le hacía sentir miedo._

 

Hajime no se dio cuenta de cuánto conocía a Tooru, realmente, hasta que, durante una de las tantas cenas que pasaba en casa de los Oikawa, pudo ver que ninguno de los dos padres, descubrió que su hijo estaba deprimido. Estaba sonriendo, sí, controlando su tono de voz, pero todo era falso. No había luz en sus ojos, no había emoción tras sus palabras. Era una actuación. Y para él todo era tan claro, que no podía creer que otros se lo creyesen.

 

Él vio el principio del fin, también.

 

Cuando Oikawa comenzó a entrenar más tiempo de lo usual. Cuando Oikawa comenzó a tener ojeras demasiado largas cada vez que había partidos oficiales. La manera en la que se obsesionaba con las críticas que le hiciese el entrenador, tratando de ser perfecto, no mejor. Perfecto. Comenzó a tener que obligarlo a decirle lo que pensaba, y cómo se sentía, porque Tooru dejó de expresarle con palabras cómo se estaba sintiendo.

 

Eso fue, probablemente, lo que más miedo le dio a Iwaizumi: Perder la confianza que Tooru tenía en él, que su voz y sus palabras fuesen secundarias ante los pensamientos tan destructivos que Tooru tenía a veces. Y la frustración iba torturándole día con día, también, perdía los estribos, dejaba de dormir tranquilo, preguntándose si Oikawa estaría despierto, pensando idioteces. No se marchaba con los demás compañeros, después de las prácticas, hasta que Oikawa se hubiese ido, que usualmente era muchas horas más tarde.

 

Aunque el entrenador hubiese mencionado alguna que otra cosa, tan sólo él pudo ver qué tanto le afectó la llegada de Kageyama, aquel joven prodigio, ese muchacho talentoso, que con tan sólo unos cuantos meses, parecía que había adquirido experiencia suficiente. Era sin duda, un jugador brillante. Pero no mejor que Oikawa, nunca mejor que Oikawa. Porque no podía conectar con el equipo, como Oikawa sí podía. Pero Tooru no veía aquello. No veía más allá de sus temores.

 

Tuvo que recurrir a usar el físico para hacerle entender, para sacarlo de ese bucle en el que se estaba hundiendo, porque temió que nunca iba a salir de allí. Tooru pensaba que iba a tener que hacer todo eso solo, que esa batalla la libraría solo, el ser perfecto, el triunfar. ¡Pero no tenía que hacerlo! Y no sólo hablaba del voleibol. Era todo… Joder, él estaba allí, siempre estaría allí.

 

Necesitaba que Tooru lo entendiese, que supiese que no tenía que hundirse así, que no tenía por qué cargar con esos sentimientos, que podía compartirle sus temores. Él no le juzgaría, no le lastimaría. Haría lo que fuese, lo que tuviese que hacer, para levantarlo y hacerlo ver lo valioso y talentoso que era.

 

De momento, aunque fuese tan sólo por esa noche, parecía que quizás aquel deseo suyo tendría esperanzas.

 

Estaba en casa de Tooru, en su habitación. Había querido acompañarlo después de haberle golpeado con su cabeza, como forma de disculparse por haber hecho aquello, aunque sin arrepentirse del hecho en su totalidad, ni de sus palabras. Le ayudó con su nariz, aunque para cuando llegaron, ya no sangraba, y Tooru le dijo a su madre, quien preguntó por la pequeña mancha de sangre en su ropa, que se golpeó con un balón de voleibol, al estar entrenando.

 

Ambos en el futón de él, uno al lado del otro, apretujados. Desde hacía un par de años, Tooru había cambiado su cómoda cama por un futón, porque decía que ocupaba mucho menos espacio, y así podía utilizar su habitación para ejercicios de estiramiento de necesitarlo. Lucía mucho más vacía que años atrás, también. Unos cuantos pósters en las paredes, pero no mucho más. Varios muebles habían desaparecido, todo para que hubiese espacio suficiente en su habitación. Una pequeña televisión cerca del futón, al fondo. Poco más.

 

No le gustaba mucho su habitación ahora, la sentía tan lejana a aquella que había conocido, llena de pequeños datos sobre la vida de Tooru, sobre su manera de pensar, sobre sus obsesiones con el espacio. Era como si su amigo hubiese querido deshacerse de una parte de él, y eso, le dolía.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —le dijo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguno habló, y ya habían apagado la luz hacía bastante. Pero Iwaizumi sabía que Oikawa estaba despierto, había aprendido a diferenciar su respiración.

 

—Fuiste tú quien me pegó, Iwa-chan —se quejó Oikawa, con un tono de voz suave, aunque se encargó de intentar sonar algo molesto, aunque estuviese lejos de ello.

 

—No vuelvas a _perderte_ así, ni a entrenar demasiado. Te lastimarás, idiota —gruñó, y por primera vez, en muchos años, Iwaizumi le dejó sentir, por medio de su voz, lo angustiado que estaba—. No estás solo, no tienes por qué atormentarte.

 

Iwaizumi pasó mucho tiempo tragándose cualquier miedo que pudiese sentir, cualquier sentimiento de derrota que tuviese, luego de algún partido, se lo tragaba y lidiaba con él tan pronto como pudiese, porque Oikawa necesitaba su apoyo. Porque si él se sentía mal, Oikawa se sentía peor y lo sabía. Quería que Tooru tuviese confianza, que creyese que podría lograr lo que se propusiese, y quería estar allí para él, levantarlo cuantas veces fuese necesario. Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

 

Pero el ver a su amigo perdiéndose en un agujero negro, de donde no sabía si iba a salir o no, si regresaría el mismo o alguien distinto, le puso en una posición muy incómoda. Tuvo miedo de perder a Tooru.

 

El silencio de Oikawa, en esta ocasión, más un suave roce en su mano, le dijo que estaba prestándole atención.

 

—Lo siento, Iwa-chan —se disculpó genuinamente.

 

—Kageyama no es mejor que tú, ni Ushijima tampoco. Así que deja de atormentarte. Además, te lo dije, no estás batallando solo —giró su cabeza, para mirarlo, sin importarle la picazón en sus mejillas porque están muy cerca el uno del otro, ni porque podía sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro—. Somos un equipo.

 

No le dijo que no está hablando de todo el equipo de voleibol, pero sabía que Oikawa iba a interpretarlo de la manera correcta: Estaba hablando de los dos. De él y de Tooru. Porque todo el tiempo lo fueron, un equipo.

 

Si habían podido sobrevivir a muchas cosas, había sido porque habían estado los dos juntos, en los buenos momentos, en los triunfos, en las derrotas y ahora, en los peores momentos.

 

—¿No me dejarás solo? —preguntó Tooru, aunque éste ya supiese la respuesta a esa pregunta. A veces preguntaba cosas, tan sólo para reafirmarlas, como si su interior necesitaba escuchar constantemente que era valioso, que era importante, que era talentoso.

 

Iwaizumi le sonrió, y le dio un golpecito en la frente, con la punta de su dedo índice. En el fondo, Tooru seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

 

—¿Bromeas? Te he aguantado por demasiados años, como para darme por vencido.

 

Oikawa le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas verdaderas, que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver. Una que dejó una sensación cálida en su estómago.

 

—Qué grosero, Iwa-chan.

 

//

 

_Oikawa Tooru le hacía feliz._

 

—No hacía falta que vinieses hasta acá, te dije que estaba bien.

 

—No suenas para nada bien, Iwa-chan, y mi deber como el nuevo capitán del equipo, y lo más importante, como tu mejor amigo, es asegurarme que te recuperes pronto. ¡Así que he decidido quedarme aquí contigo a cuidarte!

 

—Eres un exagerado. No me estoy muriendo, ¿lo sabes?

 

Pero la tos le delató, fue traicionado por su propio cuerpo. Frunció el ceño, cuando miró, derrotado, a Oikawa. Éste alzó una de sus cejas, desacreditando inmediatamente cualquier otro argumento que pudiese darle, para sacarlo de su casa.

 

—Ve y espera en el salón, Iwa-chan, te haré algo rápido para que comas y te sientas mejor.

 

Murmuró un _“Sí, mamá”,_ y aquella frase se sintió muy rara en sus labios, cuando normalmente la usaba Tooru cada vez que él le indicaba qué hacer. Pero sin chistar, y con paso lento, arrastró sus pies hasta el salón.

 

La verdad no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, le había atrapado un resfriado, justo cuando estaba iniciando la primavera, a pocos días de iniciar las clases, nuevamente. Su último año, el suyo y de Tooru. Se sentía extraño de tan sólo pensarlo, de imaginar que ya seguiría la misma rutina que había llevado por tantos años, y por supuesto, abandonar el equipo de voleibol.

 

No tenía idea de qué quería hacer después de graduarse, pero aún tenía tiempo suficiente para pensarlo. No tenía por qué martirizarse ahora.

 

Podía concentrarse, mientras tanto, en preocuparse por qué demonios iba a hacer Oikawa en su cocina. Sus padres no estaban, tuvieron que hacer un viaje rápido de negocios, y regresarían el fin de semana. Había caído enfermo la noche anterior, y, siguiendo instrucciones de su madre, se tomó unas medicinas y pretendía pasar el día descansando hasta sentirse mejor, o al menos hasta que su garganta no le doliese demasiado. Tooru le escribió temprano en la mañana, queriendo hacer planes para ir a ver una película más tarde, y apenas le dijo que estaba enfermo, el otro actuó como si el mundo estuviese acabándose.

 

Poco antes de las cinco de la tarde, lo tuvo frente a su puerta, con una pequeña maleta al hombro, unos pastelillos que había ido a recoger en la panadería, y su gran sonrisa. Le había dicho que sería su enfermero esa noche… Y de no haber estado sintiéndose tan mal por estar enfermo, seguramente se habría reído.

 

—Bien, Iwa-chan, aquí tienes —Tooru se apareció en el salón, cargando una bandeja de madera, sobre la cual había un plato, un vaso con agua y una cuchara. Caldo, eso había hecho.

 

—¿El instantáneo? —preguntó, sonriéndole divertido—. Ya me extrañaba a mí que fueses a cocinar alguna cosa, _Asskawa._

 

—Oye, técnicamente el ponerlo en la olla y echarle los ingredientes es cocinar. Y no seas tan grosero, Iwa-chan, lo estoy haciendo para que te mejores pronto —puso la bandeja en la mesa, y lo instó a que comenzase a tomar el caldo—. Además, está hecho con mucho amor.

 

—… Sí, claro —dijo, aunque se sonrió cuando Oikawa le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

 

Oikawa le dejó tomarse el caldo sin molestarlo demasiado, de hecho, abandonó la habitación. Para ser algo instantáneo, no estaba malo, eso debía de reconocerlo. O quizás no era el caldo y los condimentos, quizás había sido el hecho de que Oikawa se había tomado la molestia de venir hasta su casa, y de intentar hacerle algo para comer. Pudo haberlo hecho él, de todas formas, pero, aún así Tooru lo hizo por él.

 

Eran cosas como esa, que hacía que le doliese el estómago, que se sintiese inquieto por dentro, y por alguna razón, feliz.

 

Cuando terminó con el caldo, Oikawa se apareció nuevamente, y tras retirarle el plato, le echó sobre los hombros una cobija gruesa, de lana. Era de Tooru, la recordaba muy bien, y además era fácil de distinguir: Tenía detalles de naves espaciales. Hacía mucho que no la veía, no obstante, pero olía a jabón, como si la hubiesen usado recientemente, o al menos, lavado.

 

Le miró, curioso, y se encontró con la sonrisa de Tooru. Sincera, suave, cálida.

 

—Tuve suerte de encontrarla entre las cosas de mi madre en el ático, y por suerte, se secó antes de empacar todo y venir hasta acá —puso ambas manos en sus caderas, orgulloso—. A mí me servía mucho en invierno y cuando me sentía mal, así que no tienes que preocuparte por tener escalofríos, Iwa-chan.

 

No supo que decir. No era que fuese extraño que Tooru hiciese esas cosas, que fuese cuidadoso con los detalles, que pusiese más empeño del necesario en algo, en cualquier cosa, porque así era Oikawa. No daba lo suficiente, daba mucho más allá, se entregaba hasta en las pequeñas cosas que no tenían mucha importancia, porque sí. Pero, cada vez que esos gestos lo involucraban a él, era difícil no sentirse especial.

 

—No tenías por qué haberte molestado, te dije que estaba bien —se quejó, pero sujetó la cobija, haciendo que cubriese mejor sus hombros.

 

—¿Por qué no? Tú siempre estás cuidándome, Iwa-chan.

 

—Pero no tienes que sentirte obligado a corresponder.

 

—Ah, no es obligación.

 

Eso era precisamente lo que hacía que Iwaizumi se plantease tantas cosas con respecto a Tooru. Tantas, incluso hasta su amistad. El hecho de que quizás, desde hacía algunos años, ya no estaba viéndolo tan sólo como un amigo.

 

Y era difícil deshacerse de esos pensamientos, cuando Oikawa se preocupaba por él, hasta el hecho de venir a su casa, porque se enteró que estaba enfermo y que estaba solo, para hacerle compañía, y para cuidarlo. Era difícil no ilusionarse.

 

—¡He traído algo! —exclamó Oikawa, corriendo hasta su maleta, y sacando de allí una película. Reconoció la portada, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

 

—¿Alien?

 

—¡Claro! Tú la viste conmigo cuando yo me sentía mal, ¿lo recuerdas? Seguro que te ayudará a ti.

 

—Lo hice porque llevabas hablando de esa película desde que tengo uso de razón, y no fue hasta entonces que la conseguimos —se rió, acomodándose mejor en el sofá, mientras Tooru ponía la película.

 

—Pero funcionó, ¿o no? —preguntó el otro, guiñándole el ojo.

 

Iwaizumi le dio la razón. Aquella noche, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que Tooru se asustó, terminaron riéndose. En esa ocasión logró su cometido.

 

Lo vio dar un saltito, tomar el control del televisor, y del DVD, y sentarse a su lado en el sofá, sin darle importancia al espacio personal. De hecho, buscó colarse dentro de la cobija, arropándose a sí mismo con ella, mientras se pegaba mucho a él.

 

—Vas a resfriarte, _Trashy Oikawa,_ quítate —se quejó, aunque en realidad no quería alejarlo. No le molestaba su cercanía, nunca le molestó su cercanía realmente.

 

—No seas así, Iwa-chan, estoy cómodo aquí —y para probar su punto, Tooru restregó su cabeza contra su hombro, como si fuese un chiquillo—. Quiero pasar buenos momentos contigo, Iwa-chan. Es nuestro último año.

 

Fue un comentario tan fuera de lugar, en su opinión, pero aquello sólo significaba que Oikawa también estaba pensando en eso, en que pronto las cosas cambiarían, y eso le estaba trayendo estrés, ansiedad. Sólo él sabía las cosas que estarían pasando por su cabeza… Una última oportunidad de vencer a Shiratorizawa, una última oportunidad para llegar a las nacionales, una última oportunidad para llenar todas las vivencias que quisiese en su adolescencia.

 

¿Quién le aseguraría que podrían pasar tanto tiempo juntos, como ahora? Pero Iwaizumi descartó ese pensamiento inmediatamente. Claro que seguirían pasando tiempo juntos, tanto como ahora, porque así él lo quería, y así lo quería Tooru. Llevaban siendo amigos durante tantos años no por casualidad, sino porque ambos querían seguir estando al lado del otro.

 

—No pienses tonterías, _Asskawa._ No me aburriré de ti en la universidad.

 

—Más te vale, Iwa-chan. O me enojaré.

 

Oikawa apresó su brazo entre los suyos, abrazándolo casi, cuando los títulos comenzaron a parecer en la televisión.

 

Durante la película, Iwaizumi confirmó sus propias palabras, y su deseo por querer seguir al lado de ese idiota. Las risas al recordar cuando vieron por primera vez la película, la forma en la que saltaron nuevamente con la escena más gráfica, y las carcajadas histéricas cuando nuevamente, recordaron a la profesora de historia que ambos tuvieron cuando niños. El parecido era innegable.

 

Se dio cuenta que quería seguir viviendo momentos así, al lado de ese tonto. Y se dio cuenta, también, que ese tonto le gustaba. Porque solamente él, podría hacerle sentir así, tan feliz, estando enfermo, con su cuerpo en un estado casi febril, y con su garganta irritada.

 

//

 

_Oikawa Tooru le hacía rabiar._

 

Y mucho, muchísimo.

 

Era un chiquillo. Seguía siendo un niño, aunque tuviese diecisiete años, y seguramente lo seguiría siendo cuando tuviese cuarenta años. Era ridículo, escandaloso, caprichoso, obsesivo, y condenadamente idiota. Sentía pena por cada chica que se acercaba a él, pensando que era un príncipe azul, que era la definición del novio perfecto, que le cumpliría todos sus sueños, porque lo que ellas veían, era esa máscara que Tooru había ido perfeccionando a lo largo de los años, mas no era realmente él.

 

Si ellas pudiesen ver el Tooru verdadero, se lo pensarían más de cinco veces, antes de hablarle, o dejarle cartas de amor. O quizás de enviarle hasta galletas. Pedirle fotografías, desearle suerte antes de sus partidos.

 

¡Y el idiota tenía incluso el atrevimiento de sugerir que él estaba celoso que recibiese tanta atención! ¡Por supuesto que no era así! Él no necesitaba ese tipo de atención, y francamente le importaba muy poco qué podrían pensar esas chicas de él, su cabeza estaba ocupada por otro tipo de cosas. Exámenes, por ejemplo. Y el voleibol, pero nada más.

 

No, nada más. En especial no Tooru, y sus pestañas peligrosas, que batía cuando quería conseguir algo de él, coquetamente. Ni mucho menos en su sonrisa pícara, juguetona, o esa otra muy suave y sincera. Por supuesto que no tenía tiempo para pensar en sus ojos brillantes, hacía unas noches atrás, cuando estuvo contemplando la luna por su ventana, hablando sobre que ya casi tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprarse un telescopio, y que moría por mirar la luna desde allí.

 

Iwaizumi no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, y sin embargo, todos los días, sin falta, pensaba en Oikawa y en sus pestañeos peligrosos. En sus sonrisas sinceras, que le mostraba tan sólo a él. En sus ojos brillando de ilusión y emoción. En su cabello que parecía estar desordenado a veces, y sin embargo, estaba perfectamente peinado. Y en muchas otras idioteces que encontraba adorables, por alguna razón enfermiza.

 

La forma en la que daba saltitos por los pasillos del colegio, cuando iba hacia al gimnasio, para iniciar las prácticas de voleibol. Su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la práctica era tan perfecta como la imaginaba, o cuando veía a los dos chicos de primero, Kunimi y Kindaichi, integrarse cada vez más al equipo. El hecho de que, a pesar de que no estuviese interesado en las chicas que se acercaban a él a darle regalos, siempre tomaba el tiempo para saludarlas y agradecerles. Cuando apartaba tiempo de su agenda, para estar con su sobrino, enseñarle a jugar voleibol. Que aunque no estuviesen en su habitación, todavía conservase algunas figuritas de naves espaciales y extraterrestres en su casa, y que de vez en cuando se pusiese esos calcetines ridículos de E.T.

 

Y como si aquello no fuese suficiente, por supuesto, era guapo. Guapísimo.

 

Ese imbécil, lo odiaba tanto que apenas y pasaba un día, en que no pensase _demasiado_ en él.

 

Lo miró, con el ceño fruncido, torciendo la boca. Oikawa estaba jugando con un mechón de cabello, tarareando alguna de esas canciones pegajosas –y cursis- que tanto le gustaban, mientras leía el libro que tenía puesto frente a sí. Cada minuto que pasaba, aumentaba más y más el volumen de su voz, y su sonrisa se hacía más amplia también. Engreído, no le importaba ni siquiera un poco que él, Issei y Hanamaki estuviesen tratando de estudiar en silencio. Habían quedado de juntarse para estudiar para un examen que tendrían dentro de unos días, y ese idiota se ponía a interrumpirles.

 

Tras unos segundos más, irritado, pateó al otro debajo de la mesa, y se ofuscó más cuando vio cómo se quejó, pero se sonrió más. No se dignó a mirarle, siguió con lo suyo, tarareando todavía, como si nada.

 

Otra patada, y otra más, hasta que Oikawa comenzó a usar sus pies para tratar de frenar sus patadas, moviendo la mesa en algunas ocasiones.

 

—¡¿Quieres parar, _Asskawa_?!

 

—¡Pero fuiste tú quien me pateaste, Iwa-chan!

 

—¡Voy a patearte la cara!

 

Escuchó a Issei mencionar que mejor se guardasen sus ganas de matarse para luego, cuando hubiesen terminado, y Hanamaki ni levantó la mirada para prestarles atención, muy enfocado en lo suyo. Y aceptó, pero tan sólo porque no estaban solos y no quería arruinar el tiempo de calidad de estudio de los cuatro.

 

Eso no le detuvo de lanzarle otra patada suave a Oikawa, cuando éste volvió a tararear, haciendo una mueca de cabreo cuando vio la sonrisa del otro, que intentaba cubrir con el dorso de su mano. Nunca iba a dejar de ser un chiquillo, cuánto lo detestaba. ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto? Si era un idiota, un ridículo.

 

Y sin embargo, entre ese tarareo molesto, en algún momento, sus pies se encontraron enredados con los de Tooru. Sus dedos jugueteando con los otros, separados por los calcetines nuevamente.

 

Oikawa le miró entonces, y su sonrisa cómplice le hizo sentirse sofocado, y le maldijo en silencio, porque estuvo más que tentando a devolverle la sonrisa. Pero su única respuesta fue darle un golpecito con su pie, suave, muy suave.

 

Tooru era un idiota, sin lugar a dudas. Un ridículo, un chiquillo muy infantil, y le hacía rabiar, porque le gustaba que fuese así. Y si pensaba de esa forma, ya no sentía pena por las chicas que no podían ver a este Tooru, porque entonces tan sólo lo conocería él. Sólo él.

 

//

 

_Oikawa Tooru le hacía orgulloso._

Fue, más o menos, a una semana de haber sido derrotados por Shiratorizawa, por tercera y última vez, que Oikawa Tooru le dijo que se acercasen al parque, a correr un poco. Iwaizumi imaginó que Oikawa querría mantener su cuerpo todavía en forma, porque era responsable con respecto a su futuro, y aunque no lo hubiesen hablado abiertamente, sabía que involucraba el voleibol. Él también quería lo mismo, aunque últimamente estuviese pensando en tener otras alternativas.

 

Él no era tan bueno como Oikawa, no era tan asombroso como él. Si Tooru pensaba que le faltaba para ser considerado un genio, a él le faltaba un camino mucho más largo, y lo sabía perfectamente. Quizás aquello no era lo suyo, aunque lo adorase, aunque hubiese adoptado aquel sueño de Tooru como el suyo y lo hubiese hecho su máximo interés a lo largo de los años. Tenía que prepararse para renunciar, si era necesario.

 

Pero le quedaban algunos meses aún, podía permitirse el seguir pretendiendo que aquel sueño que conservaba desde algunos años, de seguir jugando profesionalmente cuando se graduase, junto con Tooru, se materializaría. Correr en el parque con Tooru, estaba bien, si seguía pensando así.

 

Su amigo había estado muy callado durante esos días, demasiado considerando la clase de persona que era. A Oikawa no le gustaba mucho el silencio, era típico en él que soltase comentarios absurdos cuando se quedaban callados, para cortar la seriedad del momento. Pero, esos días no había recurrido a aquello. Había estado bastante serio, también.

 

No le parecía que lucía triste, no obstante. Él conocía la tristeza de Oikawa, sus ojos perdidos en lugares lejanos, ojeras bajo éstos, no daba saltitos por los pasillos, y sus hombros estaban caídos. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, eso sí, pero, no particularmente afligido. Y sabía que le había afectado la pérdida contra Shiratorizawa, sus lágrimas en el camino de vuelta, en el autobús, fueron una prueba clave de ello. Esperó a que todos los demás se hubiesen quedado dormidos, o estuviesen demasiado ocupados en sus propios pensamientos, criticándose en silencio, para poder entregarse a su dolor y su decepción.

 

Le daba curiosidad su comportamiento, pero, por primera vez, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

 

Hasta ahora.

 

—Aún tenemos una última oportunidad.

 

Oikawa soltó esas palabras, cuando hubo terminado de tomarse el agua que estaba en su botella. Se habían detenido en esa pequeña colina del parque, donde, hacía ya tantos años atrás, se habían sentado a mirar la lluvia de estrellas, una noche de diciembre. Sus ojos chocolates estaban en el cielo, como entonces.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Iwaizumi, aprovechando para beber un poco de agua también, pasándose una mano por su barbilla, para retirar un poco del sudor que tenía allí.

 

—El torneo de primavera.

 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Iwaizumi, y se apartó la botella de los labios. Los ojos de Oikawa estaban fijos en los suyos, mirándole con determinación y seriedad. Estaba hablando en serio. Muy en serio.

 

Iwaizumi sabía que estaba ese torneo pendiente, y se había planteado la posibilidad de que quizás, pudiesen ir. Era arriesgado, por supuesto. Era el último año para ellos, para Issei y Hanamaki. Los cuatro ya habían gastado mucho tiempo extra, que podrían haberlo invertido en estudiar, en aplicar a diversas universidades, en preguntarse seriamente, qué querían hacer con sus vidas después de graduarse. Y eso por hablar solamente de sus energías físicas.

 

Tenía miedo de tomar una decisión equivocada, fundamentada únicamente en sus deseos por tener una oportunidad más de triunfar con sus compañeros, con ese equipo que había aprendido a apreciar. Por supuesto que él quería, pero, ¿deberían? Temía que quizás fuese un golpe demasiado fuerte para todos, especialmente para Oikawa.

 

—Es arriesgado, sabes que no tendríamos otra oportunidad más después de eso —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño, queriendo asegurarse que tenía aquello perfectamente claro.

 

No era que no quisiese, pero, tenía miedo de infundirse a sí mismo, falsas esperanzas. Y tenía miedo de ver el rostro de Oikawa cuando todo terminase, si no llegaban a la meta. Si no podían vencer a Shirotirazawa en las provinciales de primavera, todo habría terminado y para siempre.

 

—Tenemos un equipo muy fuerte, y tú lo sabes —Oikawa parecía estarle sacando palabras que correspondían a él, que hubiesen sido pronunciadas por él en otras circunstancias—. No quiero marcharme de aquí, sin haber hecho todo lo posible. ¿Acaso no quieres lo mismo, Iwa-chan?

 

—Tú sabes que sí.

 

Claro que eso quería, joder. Quería volver a sentir la adrenalina, la sensación de gloria cada vez que ganaban un partido. Compartir mucho más tiempo con sus compañeros de equipo, ver crecer con cada práctica a Watari, a Kunimi, a Kindaichi, a Yahaba. Quería alcanzar esa meta con Issei, con Hanamaki, con Tooru. Ver lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos de Tooru cuando ganasen por fin contra Shiratorizawa, y sentir las suyas propias en sus mejillas.

 

—¿Entonces? —Oikawa se acercó a él, hasta que las puntas de sus pies se tocaron, e Iwaizumi vio esperanza en los ojos de su amigo—. No estoy listo para renunciar, pero no puedo hacer esto solo.

 

Hajime se tomó unos minutos, no para pensar en su respuesta, pero para mirar a Oikawa fijamente. Su piel se erizó, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un Tooru totalmente diferente al que había visto meses atrás, incluso años atrás. Un Tooru que no tenía miedo de seguir adelante, a pesar de haberse caído tantas veces, a pesar de que su cabeza le estuviese diciendo mil y un cosas espantosas. Parecía dispuesto a pelear, a levantarse una vez y probarse a sí mismo que merecía una oportunidad más, que podía lograrlo.

 

Veía al capitán de Aoba Johsai, un muchacho orgulloso, fuerte, valiente, muy valiente. Era imposible no sentirse fuerte como él en ese momento, animado y estúpidamente esperanzado.

 

Le sonrió.

 

—No tengo otra opción, _Asskawa._ No puedo dejar que cometas una locura tú solo —le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Tooru le sonrió también.

 

Estaban cometiendo una locura, se decía. Pero Iwaizumi tan sólo tenía diecisiete años, estaba permitido que se atreviese a soñar que podrían alcanzar la gloria con la que soñaron desde niños. Estaba permitido que confiase en las palabras de su amigo, de quien estaba enamorado, porque de pronto le parecía uno de esos príncipes azules que narraban en las historias para niños. Alguien que le hacía creer que podría llegar allí, donde tanto quería.

 

Y jamás se había sentido más orgulloso de Tooru. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiese pasado por su cabeza, en esos últimos días, pareció llenarlo de ilusiones y de ganas de seguir.

 

Chocaron sus puños, como cuando niños, brindándose apoyo y dispuesto a devorarse al mundo. Se sonrieron como si fuesen a cometer una travesura de un tamaño descomunal. Juntos.

 

—¿Somos un equipo, Iwa-chan? —preguntó Oikawa, sonriéndole.

 

—Siempre, _Trashkawa._

_//_

_Oikawa Tooru le hacía sentir invencible._

—No hace falta que te recuerde la cantidad de reglas que estamos rompiendo, ¿verdad?

 

—Ah, pero si ya no somos alumnos, técnicamente, desde esta mañana. ¿Qué pueden hacernos?

 

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que sólo nos reñirían por ser alumnos? Además, no quiero ni saber cómo es que has conseguido quedarte con las llaves.

 

—¡Le quitas todo lo bueno de la vida, Iwa-chan! Las devolveré luego, lo prometo.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime sentía de pronto, que las cosas no habían cambiado para nada, a pesar de haber pasado ya tantos años. Oikawa Tooru seguía obligándole a cometer idioteces, como salir de su casa a mitad de la noche, ponerse una capucha y entrar en el gimnasio del instituto Aoba Johsai, como si fuesen un par de delincuentes. Costó un par de mensajes de Tooru, y una amenaza de que, de todas formas iría solo, para que se pusiese sus zapatos y dejase la comodidad de su cama.

 

No podía dejar solo a ese idiota, a saber en qué clase de problemas se metería. Además, ya lo conocía bien como para saber que esa insistencia suya, sólo podía tener un motivo: Quería que le acompañase, pero a saber por qué.

 

¿Nostalgia, tal vez? Su ceremonia de graduación había tomado lugar hacía tan sólo horas atrás, y sí, había sido algo conmovedora. Incluso él tenía que admitir que había estado algo conmovido por las palabras de sus compañeros, en especial cuando hablaron de que tomarían caminos muy diferentes, que habría distancia de por medio. Mirar a Issei y a Hanamaki, pensar en el resto de su equipo de voleibol, fue muy difícil entonces.

 

Y por supuesto, pensar en Oikawa. Él tenía ya varios destinos de los cuáles elegir, aunque le daba la impresión de que quizás ya se había decidido por uno, pero por alguna razón, no había aceptado todavía. Parecía estar esperando al último momento para hacerlo. Y ya no quedaba precisamente mucho. Cuando mucho, unas tres semanas, un mes, no más.

 

A él le quedaba exactamente el mismo tiempo para decidirse, también. No tenía tantísimas ofertas como Oikawa, y él empezó a descartar de entre las pocas que tenía, desde que perdiesen en el torneo de primavera.

 

Antes de ello, se dejó influenciar del ánimo de sus compañeros, de la fuerza de Oikawa, de su seguridad y del talento de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de Aoba Johsai, pero, esa pérdida abrió una herida muy grande y profunda dentro de él. Se preguntó seriamente, si debería de seguir insistiendo en obtener su sueño de jugar profesionalmente, ¿acaso realmente tendría futuro? De Oikawa no lo dudaba, era talentoso, mucho más de lo que el tonto creía, podía ver muchos triunfos en los días venideros. Pero, ¿él?

 

Quizás ya iba siendo momento de poner los pies en la tierra, y dejar de estar soñando tan alto.

 

Le había dicho a Oikawa que estaba mejor, que ya no se culpaba por haber perdido, y en cierto modo no le había mentido, pero, en el fondo, algo se había roto en él. Lo mantenía en silencio, porque no quería atormentar al otro, Tooru ya había tenido que lidiar con mucho al pasar de los años, como para dejarle caer encima sus asuntos. No se lo merecía, en especial ahora que ya se había decidido a seguir jugando, a pesar de todo. Y él estaba muy orgulloso de él por ello. Cuando le escuchó decirle, y al resto del equipo, que ése no era el fin de él ni de su carrera, así que, no quería que ninguno derramase lágrimas por él. Todos sabían cuánto Tooru se esforzaba y amaba el deporte, incluso los recién llegados. Haberlo escuchado decir eso, le hizo sentirse bien.

 

Si aquel sueño no era para él, que al menos lo fuese para Tooru.

 

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó, metiendo la mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mirando con nostalgia el gimnasio, que tan sólo estaba alumbrado por algunas luces. Las suficientes como para que pudiesen ver por dónde pisaban, esas que había encendido Tooru.

 

Hajime creyó escuchar al entrenador gritándole a Kunimi por no ponerle tanto empeño al entrenamiento. Le pareció mirar a Kindaichi tratando de imitar sus movimientos o los de Issei. A Hanamaki bromeando con los de segundo año, sobre que Watari iba a terminar siguiendo los pasos de Oikawa, porque muchas chicas le estaban dejando notas y detalles. El muchacho se estaba volviendo popular. También le pareció escuchar las risas y los gritos de algunas chicas que se quedaban a ver prácticas, porque Oikawa siempre era muy amable y les saludaba.

 

Podía ver los saltos de Oikawa, sus perfectos saques, y esa elegancia en sus movimientos. Y todo lo que anheló en ese momento, fue vivir todo aquello otra vez. Echar el reloj atrás y revivir todos esos momentos, disfrutarlos más allá de lo que lo hizo.

 

Decir adiós era difícil, ¿fue por eso que Oikawa le pidió que le acompañase allí? ¿Por qué quería despedirse de ese lugar, y de todos los buenos y malos recuerdos que dejaban atrás?

 

—Tokai es la mejor opción para mí, les responderé esta semana —soltó Oikawa, caminando hacia él, sin mirarle. Cargaba un balón de voleibol, que había sacado de la enorme canasta que estaba a una esquina.

 

Él apretó la mandíbula y dirigió sus ojos hacia otra parte. Estuvo esperando por escuchar esas palabras, que Tooru le dijese que ya había tomado una decisión, y que iba a marcharse, aunque tuviesen que separarse. No estaba listo para escucharlas, pero las había esperado, se había estado preparando para ese golpe.

 

No era que fuese fácil, pero, no tenía muchas opciones. La cosa era, que no tenía fuerzas necesarias para responderle algo en ese momento, aunque quería decirle que se alegraba por él, porque era una excelente universidad, que tenía buenas referencias, y que incluso había albergado a dos jugadores japoneses en el pasado. Estaba seguro que Oikawa se haría de un renombre allá. Además, le daba la  impresión de que quizás la vida en Tokio le podría gustar.

 

Quería decirle que se alegraba por él, que estaba orgulloso que hubiese tomado una decisión, pero, lo que iba a salir de sus labios no tenía nada que ver. Porque, lo que colgaba de sus labios, era el querer decirle que no se marchase, que quería estar a su lado. Que no estaba listo para despedirse de él.

 

Despedirse de su hogar, de su familia era una cosa. De su instituto, de sus compañeros, de su equipo de voleibol. Pero, ¿de Tooru? ¿Cómo diablos empezaba a expresar lo mucho que lo extrañaría? Pero, tenía que ser fuerte por él, porque Oikawa había madurado tanto en esos últimos meses, que no quería que flaquease. Tenía que seguir adelante y cumplir su sueño.

 

—Haces bien.

 

—Sé que tienes una invitación, Iwa-chan.

 

Se volvió para mirarle de inmediato, encontrándose que el otro estaba mirándole fijamente, como cuando estudiaba a sus rivales, brindándole su total atención.

 

Su garganta estaba seca, seguramente por la caminata que habían hecho para llegar al instituto, porque lo hicieron con prisas, como si de verdad fuesen unos prófugos de la justicia buscando refugio. O quizás estaba seca por las palabras de Oikawa, porque sentía que le estaba enfrentando en ese momento, y aquello era algo inesperado.

 

Por supuesto que había recibido una invitación, que en lo personal, él sentía que no merecía. La recibió al mismo tiempo que Tooru. Pero, después de lo que pasó en el torneo de primavera, se negó a sí mismo esa posibilidad. No se merecía estar allí, no cuando sus méritos se los debía a Oikawa. Si era bueno, si era supuestamente un buen jugador, un buen anotador, un _ace,_ era porque Oikawa era un armador brillante. Porque siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de los jugadores, quienes fuesen.

 

No creía merecerse semejante privilegio. Y tenía ganas de decírselo a Tooru, pero la mirada de éste, le hacía permanecer en silencio.

 

En su lugar, se mordió el labio inferior, y se permitió mostrarse un poco vulnerable. Oikawa no iba a dejarle en paz, estaba claro, porque se apresuró a hablar.

 

—¿Por qué no has aceptado? —preguntó Oikawa, apretando con fuerza el balón entre sus largos dedos.

 

—No creo que sea la decisión correcta.

 

Quizás hacía un par de años atrás, no lo hubiesen pensado siquiera, pero, ¿ahora? Las circunstancias habían cambiado, y no sabía si tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir adelante. Cuando aceptó la propuesta de Oikawa, de ingresar al torneo esa primavera, se sintió tan lleno de fuerzas, tan animado, con ahínco para seguir creyendo en ese futuro que había querido para él desde niño. Pero ahora era distinto, era como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, y se hubiese dado cuenta que todo había sido parte de su imaginación.

 

—Tú eres muy talentoso, te irá bien. Pero yo no…

 

—No lo digas. Si vas a decir que no eres bueno, que no eres lo suficientemente bueno, no quiero escucharlo —Tooru tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus dedos habían hecho una presa mucho más fuerte del balón—. Esa actitud no pega nada contigo, Iwa-chan, además. Empiezas a sonar como yo.

 

Fue cosa del momento, del nerviosismo por verse enfrentado contra su mejor amigo, pero Iwaizumi se sonrió con dolor, mirando hacia el techo del gimnasio. Ah, eso era cierto. En esos momentos, bien podrían estar viviendo en un universo paralelo los dos. Era Oikawa quien siempre decía esas cosas, quien se menospreciaba y se cegaba ante todo lo que tuviese que ver con él. Y era Hajime quien le hacía disipar sus dudas, quien le aseguraba que no estaba solo, que dejase de pensar idioteces.

 

Que los papeles se hubiesen invertido ahora, era sin duda muy irónico.

 

—Ushijima siempre me dijo que quizás habría podido triunfar de haber estado en Shiratorizawa. Que debería de haber aplicado allí, y no a Aoba Johsai —dijo Tooru, con suavidad. Parecía haber recobrado algo de serenidad, y Hajime le miró con curiosidad—. Hablaba de mis habilidades individuales, que habrían podido ser mucho mejor estando allí. Con otros jugadores.

 

—Con _mejores_ jugadores —corrigió él, entendiendo lo que Tooru no quiso decir para no herir sus sentimientos.

 

Pero le dio la razón a Ushijima. Él no se engañaba, no veía a Tooru con los ojos que Oikawa se miraba. Podía ver sus habilidades, lo talentoso que era, la dedicación con la que se entregaba al deporte sin quejarse, sin chistar. Oikawa sin duda, estando en otro equipo, con jugadores igual de talentosos o más que él, triunfaría sin problemas. Podría obtener toda la gloria que siempre habría anhelado.

 

Aoba Johsai tenía buenos jugadores, con diferentes habilidades, pero de lejos, Oikawa era el jugador más completo y el más fuerte.

 

—Pero él siempre ha estado equivocado sobre mí. Porque, de haberme conocido, sabría que en Shiratorizawa no habría conseguido mucho más —la voz de Tooru sonó como cuando tenía atoradas las palabras en su garganta, porque quería reprimir las lágrimas, y Iwaizumi lo vio sonreírle con suavidad—. Si he sido fuerte, todos estos años, ha sido porque sé que tú estás a mi lado. No tengo miedo de caerme si sé que estás allí.

 

No era nada que Hajime no supiese, pero escucharlo, fue un impacto para él. Siempre estuvo allí para Oikawa porque sabía que el idiota era capaz de estarse pensando que era la mugre del mundo, que era un jugador patético y que jamás llegaría a ser talentoso y brillante. Tuvo esa urgencia de estar a su lado cuando perdían un partido, porque necesitaba levantarlo antes de que el otro se hundiese en su propia miseria. Porque lo quería demasiado como para verlo destruido por sus miedos y sus inseguridades.

 

Pero escuchar sus palabras, que en sus oídos se materializaran esos pensamientos que siempre conoció, fue una experiencia demasiado fuerte para él. Le dejaba comprometido.

 

Y debilitaba sus ganas de seguirse negando. No quería volver a retener a Oikawa, a obligarlo a tomar decisiones como aquella que estaba proponiendo, implícitamente. Tooru haría mejor juego con otros sujetos, mucho más experimentados y fuertes que él.

 

—No soy un a _ce._

—Lo eres. Siempre lo has sido.

 

Iwaizumi le miró, seguramente repitiendo ese gesto de dolor que cruzó por su rostro cuando perdieron el juego contra Karasuno, perdiendo también la última oportunidad de llegar lejos como un equipo. No le gustaba ser vulnerable en frente de Oikawa, pero el idiota le obligaba a cometer idioteces.

 

—Ven conmigo a Tokio —allí estaban esas palabras que querían lapidar sus miedos, y Hajime estaba desesperado por aferrarse a ellas y creer nuevamente.

 

—Podríamos perderlo todo otra vez —dijo él, sacando la ponzoña que tenía por dentro, como muchas veces había hecho Oikawa frente a él, cuando sentía miedo.

 

—No importa. Quiero correr ese riesgo —una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Oikawa, y de la suya también, casi al mismo tiempo, mientras éste le sonreía—. Porque, no va a tener sentido vivir ese futuro que ambos soñamos, si no tengo a mi Iwa-chan.

 

Se rió suavemente, tratando de contener inútilmente la segunda lágrima que resbaló por su ojo derecho. Era tan fácil creerle a Oikawa, cuando le hablaba de esa manera, cuando le hacía recordar que le quería demasiado y que quería permanecer a su lado.

 

Era capaz de tomar sus miedos y hacerlos polvo, haciéndole ver que la ilusión que seguía despierta dentro de él, muy en el fondo de su corazón, era más fuerte que el miedo.

 

Además, tenía una capacidad de convencimiento demasiado grande.

 

—¿Voy a necesitar pestañear coquetamente para que aceptes, Iwa-chan? —preguntó Oikawa, sonriéndose y limpiándose las lágrimas.

 

—Eres un idiota, _Trashy Oikawa._ Tus pestañeos no funcionan conmigo —se rió, aunque intentó fruncir el ceño.

 

Tooru le arrojó el balón que tenía entre sus manos, e hizo un gesto con su cabeza, señalando hacia la red. Le parecía curioso que la hubiesen dejado puesta. Habían tenido una reunión con el equipo de voleibol después de haber terminado la graduación, y los otros integrantes habían estado practicando. Imaginaba que habrían recogido, pero, por alguna razón, no había sido así.

 

—Vamos, que no te dije que vinieras para charlar nada más —le dijo Tooru, poniendo las manos en su cintura, hinchando un poco de orgullo—. Porque si no te he convencido con mi encanto, tengo otras maneras de hacerlo, Iwa-chan.

 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

 

—Hace varios años, te dije que de pronto me sentía invencible, por esas palabras que me dijiste —y Hajime recordó claramente ese momento, el cabezazo que le dio a Tooru, su mirada de incredulidad cuando le dijo esas palabras, y su sonrisa posterior a ello—. Ahora es mi turno. Quiero hacerte sentir invencible.

 

Parpadeó un poco, antes de echarse a reír.

 

—Qué cursi ha sonado eso, _Asskawa_ —se rió, ignorando las quejas del otro, lanzando al aire el balón, para atraparlo y repetir el movimiento—. ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer ello?

 

—Haré unos pases para ti, y quiero que saques todo tu potencial.

 

Alzó una ceja, sin entender muy bien de qué iba la cosa, pero la idea, la verdad, se le estaba haciendo tentadora. No había pasado mucho desde la última vez que golpeó un balón con su mano, con fuerza, pero sentía que había sido hacía un siglo atrás. Y sus dedos picaban de tan sólo escuchar esa sugerencia.

 

La sonrisa de Tooru, decidida, no hacía más que incitarle a hacerle caso y caer en la tentación.

 

—Te demostraré que sí eres un _ace._

 

Y en lugar de replicarle, de decirle que estaba equivocado, Iwaizumi se quitó su chaqueta, dejándola en una esquina, sin tener el cuidado de doblarla o colocarla en algún lugar alto. Se remangó las mangas de su camiseta, y se colocó de mejor forma sus zapatos. No eran los adecuados, su ropa tampoco lo era, pero, le daba igual. Se sentía listo.

 

Su mente se transportó al primer día que remató un pase de Tooru, a esa sensación de poder cuando hizo aquello. Un pase que parecía sencillo, pero que era perfecto para él. Que siempre iba destinado hacia su mano, y con la potencia justa que él necesitaba para hacer un tiro letal. Jamás olvidaría tampoco el sonido del balón golpeando contra el suelo, que retumbó por sus oídos toda la noche. Dese esa primera vez, se dijo que quería seguir haciendo eso por el resto de su vida. Y comprendió por qué Oikawa estaba tan obsesionado con el deporte.

 

Al sexto o séptimo remate, Iwaizumi ya estaba sudando, pero su cuerpo no podía estar más en forma y listo para continuar. Su mente ahora estaba en el primer torneo oficial que tuvieron. El nerviosismo que tenía, pero la sensación de que podía conseguir lo que se propusiese, que iban a ganar, porque habían entrenado muchísimo, porque se habían esforzado todos como nunca, y porque cada vez que remataba con un pase de Tooru, sentía que podían lograrlo en verdad.

 

Oikawa decía que él era el pilar de su vida, que le daba la seguridad que necesitaba, pero, él diría que también era al revés. Eso no lo entendió realmente, hasta que pasó el décimo remate. Y dejó de contar cuántos llevaban. Tan sólo se concentró en ese descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

 

A medida que iba golpeando el balón con más fuerza, y con más agilidad, que sus altos iban haciéndose más altos, con más energía, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que Oikawa se refería al decirle que quería hacerlo sentir invencible. Sentirse invencible era eso, saltar al aire, dispuesto a golpear ése balón que sabía que llegaría a sus manos, porque Tooru nunca le abandonaría, nunca le decepcionaría. Con nadie más podría llegar a conectarse así en un partido, y de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo.

 

Cuando saltó por última vez, sintió que jamás en su vida había hecho algo más perfecto como aquello. Sus piernas estaban cansadas por el esfuerzo, su garganta ardía por el aire que estaba dejando entrar por sus labios entreabiertos, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, y aún así, no podía sentirse más fuerte. Se sintió invencible cuando golpeó en balón en su punto más alto, con todas las ganas que tenía, viendo incluso cómo casi se hundía en el suelo.

 

Fue tal la potencia que cayó en el suelo, sin tener tiempo a mantenerse de pie, y Oikawa llegó hasta él segundos después. Lo miró: También estaba sudado, tanto o más que él, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, por el sofoco del entrenamiento, y los mechones de su cabello se le pegaban a la frente. Sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de las luces del techo, pero a Iwaizumi le parecía que era el reflejo de estrellas.

 

Tooru le estaba sonriendo, y él correspondió a esa sonrisa segundos después, respirando con fuerza.

 

—¿Y? —preguntó Oikawa, ansioso.

 

No supo si le estaba preguntando por sobre si se había llegado a sentir invencible, o por algo más, pero lo resumió con algo simple, pero muy significativo. Algo que sellaba perfectamente lo que ambos eran y habían sido por años, y que brindaba la única respuesta que respondería todas las preguntas de Oikawa.

 

Le besó.

 

Pegó su rostro al suyo, poniendo sus labios sobre los de Oikawa. Ambos pares de labios estaban relativamente secos por el ejercicio que habían estado realizando desde hacía quién sabía qué tantos minutos, pero no le importaba. Todos esos detalles mínimos, y como el hecho de que la piel del otro se sintiese algo pegajosa por el sudor, carecían de importancia, sobretodo cuando Tooru hizo un movimiento muy sutil con sus labios, correspondiendo al beso.

 

Iwaizumi ya no sabía si su corazón estaba acelerado solamente por los saltos y los remates, o si estaba acelerado por Oikawa Tooru.

 

//

 

La vida en Tokio era diferente. Mucho menos tranquila, congestionadas todas las calles casi a todas horas del día, el transporte público era un caos, y para su gusto, habían demasiados edificios altos. No había nada que le recordase a su ciudad, ni su infancia. Aunque, tenía que admitir que tras unos días, y tras haberse memorizado varios mapas, terminó por adaptarse por completo. No era malo vivir allí, sólo era diferente.

 

Él y Tooru habían conseguido un lugar pequeño, pero cercano a su campus. Fue un golpe de suerte, porque estuvieron buscando sin obtener buenos resultados durante casi dos semanas, antes de tener que partir hacia Tokio, para iniciar sus clases. Era un lugar que de momento podían pagar, mediante sus padres al principio, y ambos se habían comprometido a encontrar trabajo para poder mantenerse como era debido eventualmente. Por mientras se acoplaban a la vida allí, los dos solos, sus padres habían acordado ayudarles.

 

Era un apartamento bastante simple, y sólo tenía un baño y una habitación. En otras circunstancias quizás hubiesen podido discutir el tener dos habitaciones, o comprar dos camas, pero, tras una serie de acontecimientos, decidieron que daba igual compartir una cama. Además, se imaginaba que Oikawa se hubiese colado a la suya en muchas ocasiones, y no porque ahora fuesen novios, sino porque así era Tooru: Le gustaba importunarlo a la hora de dormir.

 

No tenían una gran vista, tampoco, pero por suerte no tenían frente a ellos un edificio que les tapase la luz del día. Era un séptimo piso, así que tampoco les fastidiaba mucho el ruido de la calle, cuando el tráfico se ponía pesado. Había un pequeño parque a unos diez minutos de allí, al que a veces iban para caminar o tomarse algo después de las clases y los entrenamientos de voleibol.

 

Fue una sorpresa haberse encontrado allí algunos rostros familiares, pero por suerte, entre ellos no estaba Ushijima. Sí vieron al antiguo capitán de Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi, quien seguía siendo tan bueno para recibir el balón, como lo recordaba del torneo de primavera. Era un poco extraño verlo ahora, sabiendo que era un compañero y no un rival. A Tooru le costó un poco de trabajo también, pero lo aceptó finalmente. Y aunque hubiese estado tratando de negarlo, sabía que tenía ganas de preguntarle a Sawamura, por Kageyama, para saber cómo le estaba yendo en el equipo.

 

Oikawa había madurado un poco más, eso lo había estado notando desde que se mudaron. Seguía teniendo sus arranques infantiles de vez en cuando, haciendo berrinches cuando el agua salía fría, porque había olvidado poner el calentador, o cuando había olvidado lavar sus prendas. Pero, en general, Tooru había madurado bastante. Había estado más nervioso que él cuando llegaron a Tokio, se había sujetado a él cuando tomaron el tren hasta su nuevo hogar, y lo vio bastante pálido.

 

Lo mismo cuando entraron por primera vez al gimnasio de la universidad, y pudieron conocer al equipo de voleibol. Era un mundo nuevo para él, para ambos, nuevas experiencias que les esperaban, que podrían no ser placenteras. Pero, cuando regresaron a casa esa noche, y Oikawa se metió entre las cobijas, le dijo que estaba listo, que no se daría por vencido. Que no había llegado tan lejos para dejarse caer.

 

Y luego, dijo algo que se quedaría siempre en su memoria.

 

 _“Y no te preocupes, Iwa-chan. Ésta vez no te dejaré caer a ti”._ Porque Oikawa podía ver que él también estaba sintiendo igual que él. Lo expresaba de manera diferente, porque tenía la costumbre de enfocarse siempre en su novio antes que lo que estuviese sintiendo. Pero Tooru podía leer lo que había más allá de sus ojos, y sabía que también sentía miedo, nervios, y que le hubiese dicho que estaría allí para apoyarlo, era demasiado para él. Tonto Tooru.

 

Por ello, sacó dinero de sus ahorros personales, que debería de estar enfocando a otras cosas, para hacerle un regalo absurdo y tremendamente cursi para Navidad. Lo entregó antes de la fecha, porque sabía que un evento tendría lugar en los primeros días de Diciembre, y quería que Oikawa lo tuviese en sus manos para poder disfrutarlo a gusto.

 

Cuando vio su amplia sonrisa, supo que había valido la pena que hubiese sacrificado algo del dinero que tenía ahorrado, con tal de que Tooru fuese feliz.

 

Sólo por ese idiota, sería capaz de comprar un telescopio, para que pudiese contemplar las estrellas, que tanto le gustaban.

 

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Date prisa! —Tooru le hizo señas, ya instalado con el telescopio, en la ventana.

 

Parecía un niño chiquito, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ambos estaban abrigados porque habían dejado la ventana abierta, para que se pudiese mirar mejor por el telescopio, pero aquello estaba lejos de ser como esa vez, cuando ambos se escabulleron de sus casas para ir la lluvia de estrellas por la noche. Estuvieron resfriados buena parte de la semana luego de eso, los dos, pero, había valido la pena aquella travesura, aunque le hubiese dicho a Tooru que lo odiaba por haber hecho que cayese enfermo.

 

—¿Se ve algo? —preguntó, agachándose un poco para mirar por la ventana.

 

—Aún no —Tooru le tomó de la mano, tirando de él un poco—. Ven, quiero que tú también veas. ¡Mira qué bonito! ¡Y fíjate bien! Seguro que ves una nave espacial, Iwa-chan.

 

—Si me encuentro un marciano, le diré que te lleve —bromeó, acercándose para mirar por el telescopio.

 

La verdad era que nunca había utilizado uno, y no tenía idea de qué vería por allí, pero tenía grandes expectativas. Tooru siempre hablaba maravillas del espacio, de las estrellas, de los planetas. Y aunque durante años siempre habló de que no eran más que un montón de puntos en el cielo, aquella noche, que estaba mirando por primera vez, a través del telescopio, le dio la razón. Se veía… impresionante. ¿O quizás estaba siendo influenciado por las palabras de Tooru?

 

Su piel se erizó un poco cuando pasó la primera estrella fugaz frente a sus ojos, y rápidamente le tendió el telescopio a Tooru, para que no se fuese a perder la lluvia de estrellas que tanto había esperado poder contemplar así.

 

Oikawa Tooru tenía diez años más que cuando vio la lluvia de estrellas en el parque, en ese entonces, pero su reacción fue la misma. Su rostro parecía lleno de vida, lleno de ilusiones, de promesas. E Iwaizumi Hajime tuvo la misma reacción de hace diez años, también: Quedarse contemplándolo, como si fuese más interesante que la lluvia de estrellas. Lo veía genuinamente feliz, nuevamente.

 

—Pide un deseo —le dijo ahora, sonriéndole. No era su estilo decir ese tipo de cosas, pero, sabía que a Oikawa le gustaría.

 

Éste se giró para mirarlo, con una amplia sonrisa, de esas que hacían que sus mejillas se sonrojasen y sus ojos brillasen. Una sonrisa sincera y genuina, que sólo mostraba a él.

 

—No hace falta, Iwa-chan —Oikawa tomó su mano—. Ya no hace falta.

 

Él no era romántico, no como Oikawa, pero tampoco era estúpido. Sabía qué significaban esas palabras y ese gesto, y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, y que sintiese un calor en su estómago. Era como esas veces que se besaban: No era nada nuevo entre ambos ya, pero, igual, cuando sucedía, se sentía inexplicablemente feliz, y muchas veces, hasta invencible.

 

Saber que Oikawa le quería, tanto como él, seguía siendo algo especial.

 

—Cursi… —murmuró, mirando hacia el exterior, y entrelazando su mano con la de Oikawa—. Pues yo sí voy a pedir porque te lleven los marcianos.

 

—¡Qué grosero, Iwa-chan! —chilló Tooru, apretando su mano con fuerza—. Voy a pedir que dejes de ser tan grosero o que te arrastre la policía espacial.

 

—¿Policía espacial? … ¿Has estado escuchando mis discos de música otra vez?*

 

—Mi Iwa-chan tiene buen gusto. Para ser un salvaje, tienes buen gusto.

 

 Le dio un golpe en la cabeza, pero se echó a reír. Y tiempo después, se turnaron para mirar la lluvia de estrellas por el telescopio, sin soltar sus manos.

 

Iwaizumi cayó en cuenta que habían dicho sus deseos en voz alta, y recordó que Tooru le dijo que así no se cumplirían, pero, daba igual. Aquel no habría sido su deseo, si pedía uno, por supuesto. Oikawa era un fastidio cuando quería, pero, nadie iba a arrebatárselo. Había pasado demasiados años soportando sus idioteces, como para que alguien pretendiese separarlo de su lado.

 

Aún no sabía por qué decidirse, aunque, estaba seguro que estaría relacionado con Oikawa, ¿por quién más?

 

Si después de todo, aunque fuese un completo idiota, un chiquillo en el cuerpo de un muchacho casi adulto, aunque le hiciese cometer un millón de estupideces, aunque le hiciese rabiar, aunque le asustasen algunas de sus actitudes, aún así, le quería. Porque era su hogar, porque le hacía feliz, porque le llenaba de orgullo, y porque le hacía sentir _invencible_.

**Author's Note:**

> *Esto ha sido un guiño total al último disco de Edguy: Space Police xD! No puedo ver a Iwaizumi escuchando otro tipo de música que no sea metal, y creo que es una banda que Oikawa podría tolerar, si bien no creo que sea su género preferido. Además... que se llama "Space Police", Oikawa le echaría un vistazo seguro xDD


End file.
